


Stay

by NancyandNed



Series: Today Until Forever [13]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed
Summary: Nancy and Ned's third anniversary doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Series: Today Until Forever [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985
Kudos: 8





	Stay

Ned examined the scratches on his arm as he dried his hair.

For a three day camping trip, he wasn't the worse for wear.

Not that they had done much camping after all. That had been obvious when barely an hour after arriving at the camp, someone from their group had gone missing.

Thankfully, it had been one of Nancy's quicker and less dangerous cases. They had both gotten away with only a tumble into the dry bramble.

Ned sighed heavily. Today was their three year anniversary. But other than the hour they'd spent picking out twigs from each other's hair when they had finally arrived at the motel earlier this evening, they hadn't spent much time alone at all. Tomorrow they would return to River Heights, and the day after he would be back at Emerson.

He loved watching her work. But sometimes, just sometimes he wished that their trips were just..trips.

Especially this one. Nancy hadn't been comfortable asking her father for permission to go on a vacation with him until she had turned eighteen and so this had been the first trip they had taken alone. Just the two of them. No parents, no George and Bess for miles around.

Not that he thought Mr Drew would say no to another vacation if they could find the time for it. Although initially a bit intimidated by him, over the years Ned had come to realise that Nancy's father was quite fond of him.

Strangely, it made Ned even more eager to please him and earn his trust. Which is why they made sure to get separate tents. Even their rooms here at the motel were on different floors, as far away from each other as physically possible.

Neither of them were ready to take the next step at the moment. They hadn't even shared a bed yet. And the last thing he wanted was their parents to assume they had done much more.

Which is why he was surprised when barely seconds later, he heard a knock against the door and opening it he found Nancy standing there, the biggest grin plastered on her face.

She held up her hands, one of which held a big tub of ice cream and the other a couple of spoons.

"I was craving dessert. Thankfully the little store we saw across the street was still open. How does butter pecan and a movie sound?"

"Incredible." He grinned as he ushered her into the room, his insides instantly warming up. Despite the mood he had been in, she still had that effect on him.

They put the ice cream in the mini fridge while they made a little fort out of pillows on the queen size bed. The sheets were clean but worn, the lights too bright, the TV too small. All in all it wasn't too romantic a setting. But they tried.

They found an old romantic comedy playing that they had both intended to sometime watch but never gotten around to. Settling against the pillows, Ned pulled the comforter around them. Smiling, Nancy snuggled into his side, the tub of ice cream between them.

The movie was interesting but Ned's mind was on something else. During a commercial break, he glanced over at her.

For the past couple of days, it had seemed like she was on the edge. They had been planning this for weeks and for the longest time she had been so excited. Until they were here and suddenly she wasn't. Even with a mystery around.

More than once, Ned had asked himself if he had unknowingly done something wrong. But looking at her now, it seemed like she was back to being herself. He could actually feel the tension in her loosening.

Also, in a soft cotton top and jeans, her face scrubbed pink and her hair smelling fresh and still a little damp from the shower, she did look pretty cute.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, looking at him through her lashes.

"Just admiring the view."

"Cheesy." She rolled her eyes.

But she was laughing, so he leaned in for a kiss, his hands tangled in her hair, her mouth soft and sweet.

"You didn't really want ice cream, did you?"

For a second, she just looked at him and he was almost sure she was going to protest. But in the end she just gave him a small smile.

"You know me too well. I just wanted to make it up to you."

"What for?"

Picking an invisible thread on his tshirt, she sighed softly.

"Look at us, Ned. We've been here three days and this is the first time we've actually really been together."

"We spent time together while we were out looking for Brandon." He offered.

"You know, sometimes you're too nice to me." She said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "But I know that this was not what you had in mind for a couple's trip. And neither did I. I'm glad we figured out the case and nobody got hurt. But if I had a choice between staying with you, even if we're just sitting at home not doing anything and a new mystery, I would always choose you. And I need you to know that."

So this was why she had been so distant. She blamed herself for what she thought was a ruined vacation.

"I already know that. So this trip didn't turn out like we had thought. So what? It's the first, not the last. There will be more."

"Once I graduate." She looked at him hopefully.

"The whole summer. Just the two of us." And it was a promise.

Nancy smiled and bit her lip, an act that always made him go a little crazy. When he kissed her, she was eager to receive him, her lips already parted and her eyes full of love.

The movie was long forgotten as their embrace grew deeper and hungrier until they were both panting, lost in each other's arms. Giggling, they finally broke apart and settled back against the pillows when they realised that the characters were in a scene similar to theirs.

Nancy yawned as the credits started rolling.

"I should get back to my room. We have a long drive back tomorrow."

Rolling over, she started to get off the bed when he held her back by her wrist.

"Stay."

Ned realised a second too late what he had done. Without intending to, he had spoken aloud what had been on his mind.

An unreadable, almost panicky expression flitted across Nancy's face. She pressed her lips together.

"Ned, you know I'm not ready for that yet.."

"Not that. I meant just sleeping side by side. Sharing a bed."

He watched her consider it. He hadn't intended to say it out loud but now that he had, he realised how important her answer would be. He had meant it from the depths of his being that all he wanted was them to just share a bed. Now, he wondered whether Nancy trusted him enough to believe it.

"I think that will be okay." She smiled, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

He could feel the change in the atmosphere of the room as they tidied up and got ready for bed. In fact, he had been expecting it. Maybe not for many others, but this was a significant step in their relationship. Sure, they had taken naps together dozens of times, sneaked into each other's bedrooms at night. But they had never slept in the same bed for a whole night.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?"

He found her the softest tshirt he had brought. Suddenly shy, he turned away and was just about to make an excuse to go to the bathroom when she stopped him.

"Help me?"

By the time he turned, she had already taken off her jeans and was bashfully fiddling with the hem of her top. When she raised her arms over her head, he covered the distance between them until they were almost touching.

Then slowly, he lifted her shirt over her head, letting his fingertips trail softly over her curves. Nancy instinctively covered her chest with her hands before she slowly let them fall to her sides until she was standing there, her hair falling free over her shoulders, a flush rising on her skin.

Pale mauve. A matching set of the softest fabric.

He had always imagined that it wouldn't feel any different from a bikini. But somehow, in a way he couldn't quite explain, it was entirely different.

_She was so beautiful._

And then before he knew it, she had pulled on his shirt which hung loose around her slender figure, barely covering the tops of her thighs.

Ned realised he was going to dream about seeing her like this.

He was already in bed by the time she emerged from the bathroom, her hair tied in a loose nighttime ponytail.

He could get used to this. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

She put one knee on the bed and then stopped.

"Nothing's happening, right?"

He reached over and took her hand.

"Only sleep, baby."

Smiling shyly, she climbed in beside him and switched off the bedside lamp plunging the room into darkness, interrupted only by the dim moonlight filtering through the draperies.

Nancy cuddled up close to him and tucked in her head in the nape of his neck.

"You know, you're just like this big teddy bear I had when I was little. Only more muscle-ly."

"Well, there goes my reputation." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cuddly is good." She laughed. "We should do this more often."

"Mhmhm." He felt her smile against his chest as he pulled her closer, her long bare legs already tangled with his, their arms wrapped tight around each other.

"Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Nan. Happy anniversary. Now sleep." He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maybe the vacation hadn't started out so great. But the end couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
